For the Love of Quidditch
by Vi908
Summary: Addie Clark hates Quidditch with a fiery burning passion, and Oliver Wood just can't understand why... OliverOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello! :) This is my first Harry Potter story, and I'm really excited about it! I'm really enjoying writing this, and I hope that all of the readers will enjoy it as much as I do. So please **review **if you want me to continue with this story. I don't like to put time and effort into something that no one likes, so I update quicker when I know that people enjoy what I'm putting out for them. Moral of this rant, if you want to see this continue, then please review! Now on with the story.

Just in case you guys don't already know, I don't own anything Harry Potter, even though I wish I did.

Vi908

* * *

"Have a good time at school, darling," My mother said, pushing a piece of my dark hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear softly. "Don't forget that you can always owl home if you get homesick or-."

"Mother, stop it," I backed away from her grasp icily. I was still too mad at her to even think about being homesick or wanting to go home. At this point, I was glad to be leaving her for a whole year. Succeed

She shot me a warning look. "Adalyn Lucille Clark, don't you dare give me that attitude. Not now."

"I'm not giving you any attitude, Mom," Well, that was a big fat lie. I was giving her all of my attitude that I could. I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the millionth time in the last hour.

"Now is not the time, Addie," Mother shot me another one of her looks and I backed down a bit. Those looks made her face contort scarily, like the flesh was melting off of her skull. You definitely don't want to see one of those looks coming your way, and I was pushing.

"Okay," I gave in quietly, turning my head away from my mother and crossing my arms across my chest. Just because I had stopped for now didn't mean that our argument was over. Our argument wasn't even close to being done.

Mom pulled me towards her in a loose, awkward hug; my arms didn't even go around her. At the moment, I was too mad realize that I was going to miss my mother when I left for this new school where I didn't know anyone except for my 13 year old sister. Mom and I had always been close, until recently that is. "Take care of Stella. Make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble. You know how she is."

"Mom, I don't need looking after," My little sister, Stella, piped up beside me, looking a little annoyed. "I am 13 years old after all. I can take care of myself."

"Sure, sure," Mom laughed and pulled Stella in to give her a hug. Their hug was a lot less awkward than mine and mom's had been. Probably because the two of them were on normal speaking terms.

"We ought to go. The train is leaving in a few minutes," I motioned for Stella to follow me to get on the train, but my mom interrupted me by clearing her throat.

"Addie," She looked intensely at me. "Aren't you forgetting to say good bye to Phil?"

Oh, right. Phil. I had almost forgotten about him. Then again, if I had really forgotten about him I would have thought I was getting ready to go to my old school, not this foreign Hogwarts place.

All of this was stupid Phil's fault, him and his stupid job. Ever since he had married my mother and forced us to move halfway around the world so he could continue his stupid job as a stupid manager of a stupid Quidditch team, my whole life had become a living hell. I had to leave my home, my friends, and my old school for this new world I didn't know. I was especially mad about having to leave my older sister and best friend, Faye, who was 20 and not under Mom's roof anymore; Faye was in healing school so she got to stay in the States. I had begged and pleaded with Mom to let me stay and live with Faye in her apartment, but Mom just wouldn't go for and it, so now I was miserable all because of Phil so excuse me if I didn't want to say good bye to him.

"Have a good term, Addie," Phil said kindly, too kindly if you ask me. He just wanted me to like him for my mom's sake. Well, I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"Bye, Phil," I replied somewhat rudely, grabbing Stella by the arm and dragging her onto the Hogwarts Express after me.

"You know you could be a little bit nicer to him," Stella reprimanded me and I looked down at her. Sure, I was only 5'2, but Stella was even shorter due to our family genes that caused all of us to be short. I could easily take her in a fight, without magic, if I wanted to. "What? He was only trying to be nice."

"Well, I don't want him to be nice to me. I just want him to go away," I replied sourly.

Stella and I entered an empty compartment on the train in silence. Both of us knew that there was no use in arguing about this anymore. We had argued about the situation all summer, which was when Mom married Phil and we had to move to the south of England, and the arguing was putting a strain on all of our relationships. Even though I hated to admit it, my mom was happy with Phil, and there would be no going back now, as much as I wanted to.

"I'm going to go have a look around," Stella got up from her seat in the compartment after a few minutes of silence.

"You heard what Mom said, Stell, don't go getting into too much trouble," I joked and my sister cracked a smile. For right now, all was forgotten.

After ten minutes had passed and I was still sitting in the compartment alone, I figured that Stella had met some new people. My little sister had always been a lot better at making friends than I had. Not that I wasn't friendly, Stella was just more approachable than I was. Oh well, it wasn't that I cared too much anyways. I really didn't care if I made friends or not. I was going to be out of this God forsaken place as soon as possible.

As I relaxed into the comfy seat, content with being alone, a loud, accented voice interrupted my peace and quiet, "Oi, Katie, Angelina! Over here!"

"This compartment isn't empty," another, softer voice belonging to a brunette girl followed after, wafting into my compartment.

"Hello, do you mind if we sit here?" The owner of the first voice was a tall, skinny, and gorgeous blonde girl with a mane of curly hair pulled back into a loose French braid.

"No, of course not," I welcomed them in politely; actually, I sort of wanted to be alone, but I wasn't going to be rude to people I didn't even know. A second later, another girl entered. She was taller than the blonde girl, with glowing toffee colored skin and long black hair. She, too, was beautiful.

"Hey, girls—Oh, there's someone else in here," the girl who had just entered noticed that I was sitting in the compartment, too.

"I don't think I've seen you around," the brunette said to me sweetly, she came across as very nice and sincere. Like the other girls, she was very pretty, but with a more girl next door type of look. "I'm Katie Bell."

"Hi, I'm Addie, Addie Clark. I'm a transfer student going into seventh year," I explained sheepishly. Truth be told, I was a little more nervous about fitting in at Hogwarts than I had let on to anyone. Here I was going to be brand new in my last year of school at a place where no doubt people had already formed friendships and bonds. I wasn't sure if there would be a place for me there.

"Well, that explains why we don't recognize you," the black girl said matter-of-factly. "I'm Angelina Johnson and this is Alicia Spinnet…Have you been sorted into a House yet?"

I nodded. "Yeah, some McGonagall lady came by and sorted my sister and me earlier in the summer. I'm in Gryffindor."

"Oh, wicked!" Katie exclaimed. "We're all in Gryffindor, too!"

I smiled slightly. It would be okay to know that I was going to have some people to tag along with at the school so I didn't get completely lost when we arrived.

"Gryffindor is the only place you want to be anyways," Alicia smiled warmly and went on to explain herself. "Hufflepuffs are kind of daft and Ravenclaws always have their heads shoved in their books and those bloody Slytherins are just gits whose wands are shoved so far up their arses-."

Katie stepped in to stop Alicia's rant before it got any more heated. "I think what Alicia is trying to say is 'Welcome to Gryffindor.'"

"Thank you," I laughed at the girls, especially Alicia who seemed like quite the hot head.

"So what brings you to Hogwarts for your last year?" Angelina asked curiously, but not nosily. I could tell she was just trying to make conversation and not stick her nose in my business.

"My mom got remarried and my stepfather is from here and he can't relocate because of his job so we were pretty much forced to move here," I'm sure that sounded awfully bitter when I said it but it was the truth.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Katie said sympathetically. She was a real sweetheart, and I could already tell that even though I had only known her for ten minutes at the most.

Alicia kicked off her tennis shoes that she was wearing, getting comfortable. "What does your stepfather do?"

"Phil is the manager of a Quidditch team."

"Quidditch? Quidditch? Did someone say Quidditch?" A boy opened the door to the compartment, three other boys following behind him.

Alicia rolled her eyes dramatically at the first boy, the one with cropped, dark hair and sparkling amber eyes. "Yes, Oliver, someone said Quidditch."

"Lads, this is Addie. She's a transfer in seventh year and she's going to be in Gryffindor," Angelina introduced me to the newcomers in our compartment.

"Hiya, Addie," two of the boys said in unison. They were a pair of redheaded twins with matching playful smiles on their faces. They were tall, over 6 feet, and very gangly, but in a cute way.

"I'm Fred," the one on the right said.

"And I'm George," the other one on the left said. "Or wait-."

"Is it the other way around?" His brother completed, leaving me utterly confused. Which one was which? Would I ever know?

"Don't let them confuse you, Addie," the boy standing beside them said. He was a somewhat nerdy looking black boy with a pleasant way about him. "Fred is an inch taller than George—you can tell if you look closely. I'm Lee Jordan by the way."

The twins and Lee say down on either side of me, squishing me between them on the seat. The compartment most definitely was not built to hold eight people.

"So what's this you were talking about Quidditch?" the first boy, the one I had yet to be introduced to, said quickly.

"Honestly, Oliver, I love Quidditch as much as the next bloke, but can't you just give it a rest for a while?" Fred, or was it George?, said. "The term hasn't even started yet."

The boy, whose name I had caught was Oliver, looked slightly offended. "I was just wondering what the girls were talking about."

"Addie was just saying that her stepfather is the manager of a Quidditch team," Katie explained to the boys who had missed the conversation.

"Really?" Oliver's eyes lit up brightly. "Which one?"

"Puddlemere United."

"Oh dear Merlin," I heard Alicia mutter under her breath. At first I wasn't sure why she did this but I caught on pretty quickly.

"Are you serious? Your stepfather is Philbert Deverill? The Philbert Deverill?" Oliver exclaimed, nearly shouting, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes which went unnoticed by him.

"Yes, I'm serious."

"Wow," Oliver looked overwhelmed for a moment before he started going off on a tangent, asking me if Phil and I ever talked about Quidditch tactics or stuff like that. It really took all I had not to laugh in his face.

"Oliver—your name is Oliver, right?" I stopped his tirade of questions and he nodded his head yes. "Phil and I don't talk about Quidditch, ever, because, frankly, I don't like Quidditch at all."

Silence befell the whole compartment and everyone seemed to be staring at me, mouths agape. Back home, most people liked Quidditch, but it wasn't as big of a deal as it apparently was here. The people in the compartment looked like they had never even contemplated someone not liking Quidditch before.

"You don't like Quidditch?" Oliver broke the silence with a disbelieving question. "How? Why? Are you mad?"

"I just don't like it, and no, I'm not angry," I answered, confused by his last question and what it had to do with what we were talking about. Katie then explained that 'mad' meant crazy and I quickly responded that I wasn't that either.

"How do you not like Quidditch?" Oliver still seemed floored, though the others had gotten over the initial shock of my statement.

"I just never have. There isn't a real reason why except that I don't like it," I told Oliver.

"Yeah, just lay off it, mate," Lee said, sympathetic to my cause. "She just doesn't like Quidditch."

"Well, she says she doesn't like Quidditch," Oliver rubbed his chin, thinking. Then, he turned to look at me. "Look here, Lassie, you're going to like Quidditch by the end of this year if my name isn't Oliver Wood!"

He seemed serious, with a tinge of humor in his eyes, just a tinge. "Feel free to try, Oliver, but I don't think you'll get anywhere."

"You know what, Fred?" One of the twins, presumably George, said.

"What, George?"

"I think I like this girl," George said laughing. "Even though she doesn't like Quidditch."

Fred nodded enthusiastically. "I think it's because she challenged Wood."

"Yes, that's definitely it," George laughed and Oliver shot the two red heads a glare, jokingly, of course.

Katie smiled warmly. "I actually find it quite refreshing that you don't like Quidditch, Addie. It's all anyone can seem to talk about. Even though I love the sport, it'll be nice to be around someone who isn't obsessed with it for a change."

I returned Katie's smile, thankful for her and the ease of tension in the compartment since I had announced my distaste for the no-doubt favorite sport at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As the train ride continued and my new acquaintances, I guess they could be called that, went on grilling me on my life and such, subjects from where I used to attend school (The Salem School for Witches and Wizards) to my favorite candy (Droobles). The conversation flew smoothly between all of us, and even though they all had known each other for numerous years, I didn't feel left out. I fit in with this group and they were making my new life at Hogwarts look much more enjoyable.

However, while everyone was playing around and pleasantly snacking on candy that we had bought off of a little cart that had come around earlier, the Hogwarts Express suddenly stopped. Based on the looks off the others in the compartment, this was not normal. I peered outside the window along with the others questioningly.

"Why has the train stopped?" Angelina voiced what everyone else was thinking, but not one had asked.

"Dunno," Lee Jordan shrugged, but then shivered from the cold that had just immersed the compartment. It was so cold that the windows had started freezing over. While I wasn't completely used to weather in the United Kingdom, I knew enough to know that this wasn't the usual.

Quiet murmurs continued to fill the compartment, but all the whispers hushed as a feeling of utter dread came over all of us. In the hallway of the train, a hooded, black, ghostlike figure glided by and an even worse feeling arose within me. I had never felt this awful before, and I was paralyzed; my whole body was motionless as the figure moved past our compartment and signs of life seemed to be returning to nearly everyone.

"What was that?" Alicia's voice cracked as she asked the question. Her face was completely lacking in color.

"It was a dementor," Angelina answered confidently. She explained that she had read about them in a book that Professor McGonagall had told her about to help her with her Defense Against the Dark Arts studies the year before. "They're the guards of Azkaban Prison."

Katie shivered in the corner, seeming to take the dementor's visit worse that everyone else. Angelina put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Everyone else appeared to be recovering at their own paces, but handling it well all the same. Color returned slightly to the faces of everyone around me.

"That was awful," Katie's voice was still a bit weak when she spoke. The people in the compartment all nodded their heads in agreement with her statement.

"Did we ever tell you that joke about the hinkypunk and the werewolf?" Fred—or George, I couldn't tell which one since they were both sitting down—grinned and a new atmosphere spread. Gone was the feeling of despair and hopelessness and in came cheer and happiness. Fred and George were a riot and they did a very good job of cheering us all up after the dementor incident. The twins had us all laughing in no time, and though we hadn't forgotten what had happened, it seemed just as things had before the dementor arrived on the Hogwarts Express.

Before I knew it, the train had arrived at the station and I was quickly ushered off by Angelina and towards an area where students were being loaded into carriages to take them up to the castles, well, that was what Alicia had told me. I wouldn't have thought anything of these carriages at all except that they were pulled by nothing, absolutely nothing. Where a horse would usually stand attached to the front of the carriage, there was nothing at all.

"Why isn't there a horse pulling the carriage?" I asked, somewhat confused. No one else seemed to think anything of it.

"Oh, that's just how they always are," Alicia said nonchalantly. "I guess the carriages are enchanted or something."

Angelina directed me into one of the carriages. After me, Alicia, Lee, Oliver and Angelina got in the carriage. Katie, Fred, and Gorge had opted to wait for the next carriage so it wouldn't be too crowded. I was sitting comfortably between Angelina and Oliver, who was persisting on asking me every question he could think of about my stepfather, Phil.

"So what is he like?" Oliver asked curiously, after revealing to me that Puddlemere United was his favorite Quidditch team. He was actually kind of cute, in a somewhat annoying way. "What is Philbert Deverill really like?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "He's okay, I guess. I mean, I haven't known him too long. He just married my mom in June."

"I take it you two aren't close?" Angelina said; it was more of a statement than a question. I had to admit that my dislike of Phil was coming across pretty clearly in our conversation.

"I still can't believe Philbert Deverill is your stepfather," Oliver smiled and I rolled my eyes, not in a rude way, in a wow-you've-said-that-20-times-way.

Alicia snorted, apparently feeling the same way that I was. "Oh, Ollie, give it a rest."

Oliver scowled at the use of his nickname 'Ollie' and everyone else snickered at his obvious distaste for it. The carriage fell silent, with Oliver sulking, and it left me time to take in the sights around me in peace.

Hogwarts grounds were unlike anything I'd ever seen. Vast wilderness was all that I could see beyond the path that the carriage was winding down and it was absolutely beautiful. At my old school, there had been nothing like this, only a typical school building on a typical street in Wizarding Salem. This place just seemed…magical. The tall, dark green tress, the crisp September air, and the crescent shaped moon that reflected down out of the night sky all added to the mysteriousness and uniqueness of the place. I had never seen anything as beautiful.

"Just wait till you see the castle," Angelina whispered to me as the carriage trekked onwards.

"I'll never forget the first time I saw Hogwarts," Lee reminisced nostalgically. "We should be coming into view of it soon."

All fell silent again as the horseless carriage rounded a bend and came out into an opening. My mouth dropped in awe at the sigh that befell me. In front of me stood a huge, rambling castle, with towers and turrets and everything one would expect a magnificent castle to have. Hogwarts Castle, though it had been described to me many times in great detail throughout the last few hours, was much more than the words that had been spoken about. Like the grounds that surrounded it, Hogwarts Castle was stupendously and utterly magical. There was no way that anyone could think that it had been built by muggles. I tried to think of words to describe how I felt about my new school, but I couldn't. Honestly, I couldn't believe I was going to be living in a castle, let alone one like Hogwarts.

The carriage pulled up to the front of the castle for us to unload, and huge double doors opened up to let us inside. I got out of the carriage, with the help of the gentlemanly Oliver who offered Angelina and me his arm to help us out of the carriage. Alicia slapped his hand away from her and jumped out by herself.

We walked in the front doors and I was guided over to the Great Hall, the room where, I was told, all the meals were held as well as the big gatherings. From there, I was directed towards the Gryffindor table where I sat on a long bench between Oliver and Alicia. Everything around me seemed to be moving rather quickly and I really had no idea what was going on. This school was going to take a lot of getting used to on my part.

As people continued to file into the Great Hall, Oliver, Alicia, Angelina, and Lee started filling me in on what was to happen now. Once every one was seated, all of the first years would enter and they would be sorted into Houses, just like Stella and I had been earlier in the summer. The sorting, according to them, would probably be long and tedious, but the feast afterwards would be to die for.

Just like they had told, the first years were led into the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall and sorted into different Houses. I had personally thought the process was very interesting, but that was probably because I hadn't been forced to endure it for 6 years. After the Sorting, a very old man, with long silver hair and a beard to match, as well as half-moon spectacles sitting on his extremely crooked nose, stood to speak.

"That's Professor Dumbledore," Oliver whispered to me, and I nodded. I knew who Albus Dumbledore was. Everyone knew who Albus Dumbledore was; I had just never seen him before in person.

"Welcome!" Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the Great Hall. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business.

"They are station at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises—or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure no student runs afoul of the demntors.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Scattered, unenthusiastic applause sounded throughout the room while Dumbledore paused. "As to our second new appointment, Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Applause erupted from the Gryffindor table, and I assumed that this Professor Hagrid must be very popular with the Gryffindors. Clapping at the Gryffindor table continued for a long time, much longer than it did at the other tables.

Professor Dumbledore started speaking again. "Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets on the table before us suddenly filled up with delicious food and drink. I was amazed by the fact that the food had appeared out of nowhere. At my old school, there had just been a regular cafeteria, nothing at all like this.

"Isn't it great?" One of the twins said, patting his stomach. "I'm so full. I don't think I'll ever be able to eat again."

"That's what he says now, but just wait till tomorrow morning," Angelina laughed.

I ate as much as I could before I gave up on trying to stuff more food down my throat, and I really didn't think I could eat again anytime soon. After the meal, I was getting a little drowsy so Alicia, Angelina, and Katie decided to go ahead and show me the way to Gryffindor Tower, which was where the Gryffindor House was located.

As the girls led me up a complicated combination of staircases and passageways, I realized I was never going to be able to get around this place by myself, at least not anytime soon. Hopefully, I would have at least a couple of my new acquaintances in all of my classes so I wouldn't get lost. I was already horrible with directions; who knows how many times I was going to get lost in this gigantic castle.

Finally, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia stopped in front of a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. The portrait responded to them stopping in front her saying, "Password?"

"Fortuna Major," Angelina told the fat lady, and then the portrait swung open, revealing a round opening in the wall that led into a warm room containing squashy armchairs, a fireplace, and tables. Some people were already sitting around socializing and catching up on what they did over the summer.

"This is the common room," Katie said before she led the way up a staircase to the right in the common room. "And this leads to the girl's dormitories. Ours is the last one."

Katie opened the door to our dormitory. Inside were four four-poster beds all trimmed with garnet colored hangings. All of our things were each placed beside our own comfy bed and the sheets were already turned back and everything.

My bed was calling my name. I could barely keep my eyes open as I put on my pajamas and crawled into my bed. Before I was completely out, I figured I ought to say something. "Good night, everybody."

"Night, Addie," Katie laughed. Apparently, I was really comical when I get very tired at night. I'd have to remember to ask her about it the next morning.

"Good night," Angelina said warmly. "I'll wake you up tomorrow morning so you can have plenty of time to get ready before breakfast."

The last thing I heard before I went to sleep was Alicia saying, "I sure hope you don't snore, Addie, or I might just have to get my wand out and shut you up."

* * *

Well, how'd you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this update has taken me so long to get out! It has been a work in progress for a little while because school is definitely stressing me out right now and I've had the stupid flu for a couple of days, but I've been trying to sit down and get things done. Just be patient with me! This chapter is a little bit shorter than the normal chapter will be, but I consider it to be more of a filler and helping to introduce Addie and start friendships between her and the HP characters.

Anyways, thanks to my reviewers! I'd like to see a little bit more of you, but I'm pleased enough to continue with the story.

Vi908

AN-I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

The first week of school at Hogwarts had been much harder than I had anticipated it to be. I had thought that my old school, The Salem School for Witches and Wizards, had been advanced magically, but Hogwarts was definitely in a league of its own when it came to academics. I had expected the very first day of classes to be boring and filled with going over the syllabus and doing no schoolwork, but, of course, I was very wrong. In my first day of classes at Hogwarts, we had wasted no time before getting to assignments and work, and, on the very first day, I was sure that I had gotten more work in each of my classes than I had ever gotten in Salem. I had a feeling that things were only going to get worse, especially since N.E.W.T. S were looming on the horizon. I honestly didn't even want to think about those dreadful things.

Back in Salem, I had always been one of the top students in my class, continually making top marks in all of my subjects. My classes in Salem had been, over all, fairly easy, and I rarely had to study for anything; unfortunately, I figured out that I was going to have to hit the books hard if I was even going to pass my classes at Hogwarts, and that wasn't something I was really used to. My study skills were pretty horrid. On top of having to leave everything and everyone I loved in the States, I was hopelessly and inevitably behind, so I added that as another reason to detest my awful stepfather, Phil.

I was taking five N.E.W.T. classes at Hogwarts: Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, and Divination. Usually, according to Professor McGonagall, who I had spoken to this summer when she came to sort Stella and I into Houses, seventh year students would take classes that were required for the jobs that they wished to possess in the future, but that was not the case for me. I had absolutely no idea what I wanted to do after I left school, which worried my mother to no end. I wasn't as worried as she was; I did have all year to figure things out, after all. So, this year I was just taking the classes that could go with the most jobs.

Transfiguration was by far my worst subject at Hogwarts, and it was definitely the hardest. Not only did Professor McGonagall somewhat scare me, but I had never been particularly good at the subject at Salem. At Hogwarts, I was much worse. Professor McGonagall had even suggested that I drop N.E.W.T. Transfiguration and go back to a remedial class to get the basics that the rest of the students in the class had. Embarrassed, I had defiantly decided to stay in the class, but I did agree to get some basic tutoring a few nights a week from Angelina, who was very smart, until I had caught up with the rest of the class. I figured that could be a while though.

My best subject was Potions, even though the teacher, Professor Snape, was absolutely dreadful. Professor Snape hated all Gryffindors, so naturally he hated me, too. The only thing that kept him from totally murdering me was the fact that I was actually decent at Potions. To me, Potions was simple. All you had to do was follow the directions, and it was easy as pie. If I just followed the directions in the book like it said to then everything turned out somewhat okay.

While Potions was my best subject at Hogwarts, Defense Against the Dark Arts was my favorite by far, even though I wasn't especially good at it. Defense Against the Dark Arts was taught by Professor Lupin, who was new to Hogwarts just like me. We did fun and exciting things in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and it wasn't very hard to like Professor Lupin. He was very friendly and kind to me. Truthfully, I think he felt bad for me because I wasn't very good at his subject.

Astronomy was so-so, and I didn't really have any specific feelings about the class. Professor Sinistra taught my Astronomy class which was held at midnight at the top of the Astronomy Tower. She was agreeable, but not overly so. I liked her well enough. Katie and Alicia were both in this class with me, and they made it much more enjoyable.

All of my other classes paled in comparison to the horror that was Divination with Professor Trelawney. To say that I hated Divination was an understatement; I absolutely detested that class. I had never taken Divination back at Salem, I didn't even know why I had signed up for the freaking class, or why Professor McGonagall had let me seeing as I had never had a day of Divination in my life.

At Hogwarts, Divination was mostly a joke, and that was because of the woman who taught it. Professor Trelawney was a very strange woman with a very spooky manner about her. She was very thin, almost spindly, with enormous glasses that magnified her eyes making her look like a bug. Trelawney wore a gauzy, shiny shawl with many beads around her neck as well as large bangles and rings. In a way, she reminded me of one of those travelling fortune tellers. The Divination classroom was located at the top of the North Tower, and on my first day of this class I had discovered that if you wanted to be on time to Divination class, you needed to leave at least 10 minutes earlier than you thought because I was late.

When I entered the classroom, after a long debacle over trying to find the classroom, everyone stared at me, and I stood there at the back of the room taking everything in, with my cheeks burning from embarrassment. The first thing I noticed when I entered the room was Professor Trelawney; she was just as weird as Angelina, Katie, and Alicia had made her out to be. I had thought they might've been exaggerating for the sake of a funny story, but no, they weren't. The second thing I noticed was that the only seat was next to an out of place, yet amused looking Oliver Wood.

I quickly made my way over to the unoccupied seat and pulled out my copy of _Unfogging the Future_ by Cassandra Vablatsky, which was our textbook for Divination class. After minutes of trying in vain to find where Professor Trelawney was lecturing in the book, I sighed and gave up.

"Page 9,"Oliver whispered loud enough for me to hear, but not so loudly as to disturb everyone around us. He hadn't even turning his head to look at me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, and saw him trying to hide a smile at my state of embarrassment.

"Thank you," I responded while glaring a slight bit at Oliver before looking down to follow along in my book.

Before I even realized it, I was completely bored out of my mind, and I had figured out why I had never taken Divination before. Divination was a load of crap. Seriously! The class was a bunch of nonsense about using your "inner-eye" or whatever to see the future, and none of that made any sense to me whatsoever.

"Don't worry," Oliver spoke quietly to me while Professor Trelawney continued on and on with her tangent about crystal balls and how valubale they were, "Trelawney isn't always this bad. In my opinion, at least."

I raised my eyebrows at Oliver's remark. "For some reason, I don't believe that. Why are you in here anyways? I didn't exactly peg you for a Divination type of guy. Isn't this like a girly subject?"

"Oh, I'm not a Divination type of guy. I just figured I'd take some easy classes this year," Oliver grinned cutely. He had a crooked smile. It definitely wasn't one of those 'melt your heart' types of smiles, but I admited it was cute. "I plan on playing Quidditch somewhere next year so my schedule doesn't really matter."

"Lucky you," I rolled my eyes instinctly. Stupid Quidditch players. They always think that they're Merlin's gift to the world, and that they didn't have to try to do anything except play Quidditch.

Oliver tilted his head to one side slowly, and looked at me curiously for a moment. "You really don't like Quidditch, do you, Addie?"

"You've got that right," I snorted. "I wonder how you figured that one out, Captain Obvious."

"How can you be Philbert Deverill's daughter and-?"

"I am not Philbert Deverill's daughter, nor will he ever be my father," I said icily, shutting down my conversation with Oliver, and turning my attention back to Professor Trelawney's boring lecture.

Oliver seemed a little confused, and I couldn't blame him. I had been unusually rude to him ever since I had met him. I didn't know what it was about him that just got on my nerves, but something about him just rubbed me the wrong way. Sure, he was cute and had a super-hot accent, but so was just about every other guy around Hogwarts. It must've been the fact that every conversation I'd had with him had somehow ended up on the topics of Quidditch and my stepfather, and those weren't two subjects I was particularly fond of discussing.

After class was over, I was feeling slightly guilty for biting Oliver's head off earlier. It just wasn't in my nature to be rude to people, and I always felt bad after I was. To top it off, Oliver kept looking at me like he was a little girl whose doll I had just thrown on the ground and stomped on. To make things even worse, we had a nice, long, awkward walk back to Gryffindor Tower together to mull things over.

After unbearably silence for half of our walk, I couldn't take it anymore. I normally liked the quiet—in fact, I loved quiet, but I was feeling remorseful about how I had acted earlier. "Listen, Oliver-."

"Addie, it's okay," He turned and looked at me, both of us stopping in our path back up to the common room. "I understand. You just don't like Quidditch."

Oliver's eyes were brown, not like a dull, dark brown, but a warm, chestnut color. I had seen them before, but for the first time I was really looking at them. They reminded me of my dad's eyes, and of my two sisters'. Theirs were almost the same color, almost. "I'm sorry I was rude to you."

"All is forgiven," Oliver grinned his cute, crooked smile, and I managed to crack a small smile, too. "But don't forget that I'm going to make you love Quidditch by the end of this year."

I rolled my eyes, and Oliver laughed buoyantly. We walked the rest of the way back to Gryffindor Tower in companionable silence.

The first week of school had flown by fast, leaving me and piles of homework in its wake. I had thought that the weekend would be a nice time to relax and enjoy the somewhat nice weather we were experiencing, but I had been very wrong. At the rate I was going on my homework, I would have to stay up all weekend doing my work if I even wanted to come close to finishing. This was depressing me majorly. Fortunately, Angelina had been kind enough to volunteer to help me.

"My head hurts," My complaint was muffled by the book my head was now buried in. "It feels like it's about to explode."

Angelina chuckled lightly, her brown eyes sparkling in hilarity. "Well maybe you shouldn't have been hitting it on the table a minute ago. Besides, it's not the table's fault you don't know the answer to the question."

I sat up and glared at Angelina for a short second. She was right, but I hated to admit it. "I don't think I can do this anymore. Maybe I should just drop out of school and get a job."

"Get a job doing what? You can't do anything in the Wizarding World without an education!" Angelina shot down my plan. Once again, she was right. She was so darn smart.

"Ugh, can we at least take a break for little while?" I pleaded. I didn't have enough self-discipline to motivate myself to continue doing my homework. Angelina was doing that all for me.

"Okay, but we will continue this later unless you want to fail this year and repeat," Angelina gave in, and we both closed the books we had in front of us and rolled up our parchment. Together we left the library and headed back to the deserted Common Room. Everyone was outside since there was nice weather, at least by British standards, and it was Saturday. "Oh, I just remembered; the Hogsmeade visit is coming up soon!"

"Angelina?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"I know this is going to probably sound stupid, but what's a Hogsmeade visit?" I inquired, and Angelina laughed and patted me on the shoulder.

"I always forget that you don't know what we're talking about half the time," She reminded me. It wasn't easy for me to forget that I was new to the British Wizarding World. "Hogsmeade is a village outside of the school that third years and up can visit on certain weekends. It's optional, of course, but most everyone goes. It's really fun. The village has all these great stores like the Honeydukes, which is a sweets shop, and Zonkos—they sell joke products and such- oh, and I like Gladrag's because they have some very lovely robes."

"That sounds like fun," I contemplated, thinking about what Hogsmeade village would be like. Angelina made it sound spectacular.

"We normally all go together, you know, Katie, Alicia, Fred, George, Lee, Oliver, and I," Angelina explained, "so you should come with us this time. You'll have a great time! I promise."

"Hello, dolls!" Alicia entered the common room noisily, covered head to toe in sweat and workout clothes. She smiled happily and plopped herself down in the unoccupied arm chair next to the table where Angelina and I were sitting. Katie followed her, also in sweat and workout clothes, but she didn't look as happy as Alicia. Katie fell down on top of the couch dramatically. "What are you two up to?"

"Well, I just got done helping Addie here with some homework and now I'm telling her about Hogsmeade," Angelina told her pretty, blonde friend. "I'm trying to convince her to go with us."

"Yeah, go with us, Addie," Alicia nodded excitedly, bubbling with energy, from the top of her curly blonde head to her tennis shoe covered toes. Katie groaned something on the couch, but the words came out all garbled because her face was down on a pillow.

"I don't want to be a burden," I hesitated. It was very nice of them to offer and for them to be going to such great lengths to help me out here at Hogwarts since I was new and all, but they really didn't have to. I would be fine by myself.

"You are no such thing," Katie sat up and looked at me gently, her brown ponytail still drenched in sweat. "We like having you around, Addie. You're very refreshing."

Angelina nodded in agreement with her friend. "It's nice to meet new people. We've been stuck around the same people for as long as we've been at Hogwarts. Besides, you're a pretty cool girl."

"We want you to come with us," Alicia looked me in the eyes. I knew she would tell me the truth and not sugar coat anything. After only knowing Alicia for a little over a week, I could already tell she was the most honest, even to the point of being rude, person I'd ever met. "And we won't take no for an answer."

"Oh, alright," I smiled contentedly.

A feeling akin to happiness spread through me as Alicia, Angelina, Katie, and I started talking about what we would do on the upcoming Hogsmeade village. It was a good feeling to have quickly made friends at a new school, and I could tell that so far, it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, it's been a really long time since I've updated this story! Sorry, guys, I've been really busy lately, but I haven't forgotten about _For the Love of Quidditch! _Honestly, this story has a special place in my heart so I hope you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed: **Aerin, Peacegirl31, Moonlight Calls, AccioHarry, Juliana, sarah0406, rhodesXmorrisonXorton, and all of my anonymous reviewers! **You guys are awesome, and you all have inspired me to keep going with this story (for now, keep reviewing if you want me to continue!). Thanks again!

Anyways, here is chapter 3!

Vi908

AN-I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

I have decided that my new friends are much too fixated on Quidditch. Maybe I should just stay away from them…but on the other hand, they were the only people who had gone out of their way to befriend me at Hogwarts. I didn't really have another choice when it came to friends in this new place. I supposed Quidditch obsessed friends would have to do. Besides, I really did like them no matter how much I wished that I was back home in Salem.

Oliver Stinking Wood was doing a very good job at keeping me away from my new friends, too. Since he was Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team (the team that all my new friends were on, minus Lee Jordan), he was in charge of designing the practice schedule, and he had made up a completely ridiculous one. The only time I even saw Katie, Alicia, or Angelina any more was either during the few classes we had together or when they were coming into our dormitory and passing out on their beds after a long practice. They were up hours before I was, and Oliver even had them eating in an abandoned classroom so they could discuss strategies. That boy was absolutely crazy. There was no way I could put up with that.

At the beginning of the school year, I had been quite worried that I wouldn't be able to keep up with the course load at Hogwarts, but now that I didn't have many friends to distract me since they were mostly all off playing Quidditch every waking moment of the day, I had a lot of time to focus on my school work. Actually, I had been spending the majority of my time outside of Gryffindor Tower and my classes in the library, and it was there that I met Penelope Clearwater. She was a mousy kind of girl, with long dirty blonde hair that hung limply around her face and pale skin covered in freckles. Her nose was a bit too large for her face, her eyes too far apart, and legs too long for her body, but Penelope was genuinely the nicest person I had ever met. And she was smart to boot.

Penelope Clearwater was a member of the Ravenclaw House, so, naturally, she was extraordinarily smart, and to top it all off, she was the Head Girl, a very high position at Hogwarts that is held by the smartest girl in the class. I had thought that Angelina had been unusually clever, but then I met Penelope in the library one day.

She was a bit of a nerd, really, but I think that was what I needed in my life—someone to really push me to get my grades up, and thanks to her, my grades were soaring, except for my darn Transfiguration grade. She had been tutoring me almost every weeknight. Penelope had even offered to help me on weekends, but I couldn't force myself to even think about schoolwork on a Saturday when it was really pretty outside.

"Have you figured out the answer to question number 5?" Penelope asked as we sat in our usual table in the library. I had recently discovered that she shared the same Transfiguration class with Angelina and me, and since Transfiguration was my worst subject and Angelina spent most of her time down at the Quidditch Pitch, I did most of my studying with Penelope.

"What do you think?" I looked up at Penelope from the textbook I'd been poring over for at least a half hour. My eyes burned from looking at the small text too much, and my head ached slightly. "I haven't even gotten the answer for number 1 yet."

Penelope sighed, and shook her head at me. "That one's easy. The answer's on the first page of chapter 6. Honestly, Addie, have you even looked at any of the assigned readings that we're supposed to do?"

"I have, I promise," I whined, an act I was sure looked very unflattering on me. "With Transfiguration, it just goes in one ear and out the other. Or in one eye, in this case."

"It's okay," She patted me on the hand gently. I could tell Penelope was slightly frustrated, even though she was doing her best not to show it; she'd been trying to teach me the same lesson for the past two nights, but I just couldn't get it. "I'll help you with this assignment, but maybe you should really think about going to McGonagall for assistance. She could really help you turn things around."

"I'll think about it," I replied, even though I had no intention whatsoever to go to Professor McGonagall for help with my Transfiguration homework. She already thought I should be in a remedial class. I just couldn't stomach to be knocked down a year. It would just be too embarrassing. "Thanks for the help, Penelope."

I walked back to Gryffindor Tower around 7 o'clock, and I was surprised to find that Oliver Wood was already sitting in the Common Room. The Quidditch team normally didn't get done practicing until 8:30 at least. Maybe I could catch on some girl talk with Angelina, Alicia, and Katie before we all went to bed. I had kind of been lonely ever since their practices had started, and while Penelope was nice, she wasn't much company when it came to talking about things other than books and studying.

"Good evening, Addie," Oliver greeted me as I walked through the Fat Lady's portrait hole into Gryffindor Tower. He was still wearing his Quidditch practice robes, and they fit his well-toned body nicely; he wasn't overly buff, but he definitely had some good muscles. His hair was also all messed up from flying, but it looked cute in a weird way. All-in-all, Oliver Wood, as much as I didn't like him for taking my new friends away, was cute. But he was far too wrapped up in Quidditch for me to hold any feelings for him at all. The cuteness was good—the major Quidditch obsession, not so much.

"I'm surprised to see you up here this early. You guys aren't normally done for at least another two hours," I remarked as I passed by the squishy chair he was lounging on. Oliver looked very relaxed, which was not normal for him because he was usually running around like a hippogriff with its head cut off planning out Quidditch drills and whatnot for the upcoming match against Slytherin.

Oliver smiled slightly as he propped his hands behind his head and sighed. "I thought the team deserved a little bit of a break. We've been practicing very hard lately."

"So I've noticed," I said, rolling my eyes as I made my way towards the staircase to the girls' dormitory. Oliver was so… he was such a typical Quidditch player. Everything about him seemed to irk me in some way, even though he had been as nice he could be since I had met him on the Hogwarts Express.

"Oh, I wouldn't go up there if I were you."

I turned around and stared at the Scottish guy who was relaxed comfortably on the couch in front of the fire. "And why is that?"

"Because my chasers are up there getting a good night's rest. You wouldn't want to disturb them unless you're about to go to sleep right at this very instant," Oliver stated matter-of-factly, referring to Katie, Alicia, and Angelina. "They were about to fall asleep on their brooms during practice today."

"That's because you've been working them too hard. They're completely exhausted," I surprised myself by letting my true opinion of the Gryffindor practice schedule slip out.

Oliver's eyebrows shot up immediately, and for a moment he looked taken aback. However, a small smirk slid on his face. "And what else do you think about my practice regimen, Miss Clark? Please do share."

"I think you're too hard on them," I stated as I sat down beside him on the couch. For a moment I thought that it was none of my business how Oliver Wood ran his Quidditch practices, but then I remembered that he had asked for it. "They're students, too, and their grades are more important than Quidditch anyways."

"Nothing is more important than Quidditch."

I huffed. Why was I even trying to argue with this guy? I knew that I couldn't prove my point to an idiot. "Well, I think that you're wrong. Who really cares if you can do a Wronski Feint or knock a Quaffle out of the way if you're too stupid to have an intelligent conversation with someone?"

"How do you know what a Wronski Feint is?" Oliver looked at me puzzled. His face, which was quite adorable might I add, was scrunched up in a look of questioning.

Uh oh. What did I tell him? I had gotten myself into quite a pickle. "Um, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. I know you do," Oliver's smirk reappeared, and I had the sudden urge to stupefy it off his face. "I have a feeling that you're keeping a secret from me, Addie Clark, and that it has something to do with Quidditch."

"I'm not keeping any secrets," I lied hurriedly through my teeth. I had always been a horrible liar, and I was sure that Oliver could tell that I wasn't telling him the truth.

"Oh, just tell me," He said dramatically, his light amber eyes sparkling in the firelight. "Or else I'll annoy you until you do, and I know you don't want me to do that."

"Fine," I sighed and bowed my head, about to admit my guiltiest secret to a guy I barely knew who would probably hold it over my head for the rest of eternity. "I used to kind of…sort of…like…Quidditch. There. Now you know."

"You used to like Quidditch?" Oliver seemed amazed, almost dumbstruck even. His eyes were practically the size of saucers. "But you hate it so much now! You even hate people who like Quidditch!"

"That's not true," I defended myself vehemently. "I like Katie, Alicia, and Angelina. And Fred and George and Lee. They're all my friends, and they like Quidditch."

"And what about me?" Oliver chuckled loudly. He really liked to mess with me. "You don't like me, do you?"

"You get on my nerves," I said frankly. I was surprised at all the revelations I had spoken within the time I'd been sitting with Oliver. Usually, I wasn't this blunt. "I don't hate you, but we aren't friends yet."

"Not yet," Oliver's eyes lit up, and his trademark smirk was back on his face. "Maybe after I make you like Quidditch again. Anyways, what made you stop liking Quidditch in the first place? Did you fall off your broom or something and get a boo-boo?"

"That's none of your business," My tone got harsher than before. While I'd been willing to admit that I'd once liked Quidditch to Oliver, I couldn't tell him why. I just couldn't. "I'm going to bed. I'll try not to disturb your chasers so they'll be up and at 'em tomorrow morning at Merlin's butt crack of dawn for your stupid practice."

As I walked out of the Common Room and up the stairs to the dormitory, I heard Oliver Wood calling my name and asking me to come back, but I didn't care. I couldn't make myself go back into the Common Room and face him.

* * *

"Addie, I can't believe you and Oliver got into a fight last night in the Common Room, and I didn't get to see it," Alicia pouted at breakfast the next morning while she helped herself to a piece of toast from across the table.

"I told you guys that it wasn't a fight," I practically screamed as I slammed down my glass of pumpkin juice. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie all gave me a look of amusement. "It was just a small disagreement. Oliver and I just had a small disagreement. It's not a big deal."

Word had spread quickly about the argument that Oliver and I'd had in the Common Room the night before. What had really been a small disagreement had escalated into a full blown spell-tossing fight in which Oliver sent a jelly-jinx flying at me and I had transfigured him into a pocket watch (which would never happen because I was so bad at Transfiguration), according to a few small second years who had spread the story around like wildfire.

"Still," Alicia took a bite of her toast, "I would have paid to see that. No one ever gets in a fight, or disagreement or whatever, with Oliver."

"I'm surprised that you got the last word," Angelina said, and Katie nodded in agreement. "Oliver is notorious for not letting things go. You must have gotten to him if he didn't have any comeback at all."

"Well, I might not have given him a chance to really say anything…"

"What do you mean?" Katie asked, confused.

I buried my head in my hands. "I kind of ran off before we could resolve the argument."

The girls' jaws all dropped at once. The looked stunned that I had run off on Oliver Wood without finishing our little disagreement.

"You guys make Oliver sound like he's some monster that no one can win against. Is he really that awful?"

"Oh, he's not that bad," Angelina resumed eating her breakfast after shaking her head slightly. "I promise; Oliver really is a good guy. He's just a little…high-strung. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah, Addie. Oliver is one of our friends," Katie agreed with Angelina.

I nodded. Oliver couldn't be all that bad. No matter how much he had gotten on my nerves since I'd met him, he did have friends, who were also my new friends. Maybe it would just take some time for me to warm up to Oliver, and one day we could be friends just like I was with Fred, George, and Lee.

"Hey, Addie," A gangly third year girl with glasses, who was my youngest sister Stella's age, approached me shyly. "Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office before class starts."

Oh no. What did that scary lady want? Maybe Penelope had told her that I needed to be moved down to remedial potions. If so, I was going to kill that little nerd.

"What did you do, Addie?" Katie joked, and I nearly fell apart. She then put her hand on mine sympathetically. "It's probably nothing. McGonagall likes to check up on most of the older Gryffindors throughout the year to make sure we're doing well with all of the classes and the stress. I'm sure it's just something like that."

"Or she could be kicking you out," Alicia said nonchalantly before taking a sip of her juice. Angelina and Alicia both hit her on the shoulder. "Or she could just be trying to help."

I walked to Professor McGonagall's office by myself before classes began that day. My nerves were getting to me. Normally, I was very calm and put together, but there was something about Minerva McGonagall that just made me slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't that I didn't like her or think she was a great teacher, she was just very intimidating.

"Ah, Miss Clark," McGonagall let me into her office, which was extremely clean and organized, just the way I imagined it would be, "come in."

She bid me to sit in a unique looking chair with one curvy leg in front of her immaculately spotless desk. McGonagall sat down in the large leather chair behind the desk, and adjusted to spectacles that sat on her aged face. I gulped as she pulled out her wand, tapped an empty spot on her desk, and a stack of parchment appeared.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here today, Miss Clark," Professor McGonagall examined to papers on her desk intently. I tried not to be nosy, but I saw my name sitting at the top right hand corner of the first sheet of paper. "We're here to talk about the future."

"The future?" I asked, cocking my head to side.

McGonagall looked up at me from her glasses. "Yes, the future. What do you intend to do once you leave Hogwarts?"

"Well, Professor," I stuttered slightly, "I don't have much of an idea of what I want to do…"

"You mean to tell me that you have no idea what you want to do once you graduate from school, Miss Clark?" McGonagall looked very surprised at my response, and fully examined me for the first time since I had walked into her office. "No idea, at all?"

"I'm sorry," I didn't know what else to say. I had never even thought about what I wanted to do after I was done with school. Hell, I couldn't even think about what I wanted to do next month. Trying to pick a career that I would be stuck with the rest of my life seemed almost impossible to me.

"That's not what I'd like to hear, but I'm sure we can figure something out before your time here at Hogwarts has expired," Professor McGonagall said grimly. For some reason, I didn't believe her until she looked up and gave me a tight smile. That was all I could really expect from her, and it made me feel a tad better.

* * *

**REVIEW! I'll give you a nice big shout out in the next update :)**


End file.
